On Holiday
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: The titans take another road trip 2 Disney world. They meet some new friends there. and as all vacations go, something is bound 2 go wrong. slight coupling. u must read the first Teen Titans go to Disney b4 reading this. Rated just in case. made up charac


On Holiday

(all of the titans are on a vacation from the heroing thing and were all going to go to another theme park. they were all just practicly getting away from it all and going out of town. possibly out of state. they thought that they should go to a theme park or something)

Cyborg: so what park should we go to this time?

Beast Boy: Sea World, Busch Gardens, Cedar Point? it's really hard to decide? we went to Disney World last time. although we didnt get to see those Cape Elementary kids sing. I heard that they aren't all elementary kids. some middle schoolers that were in the chorus were picked to come back and sing with them. I also heard that they're supposed to be good. they dance, and do the things with the hands for the deaf people. some kind of sign language. well, they also performed in New York at, um, what's that big hall thingy in New York? I think it starts with a C? right?

Raven: it's called Carnegie Hall

Beast Boy: yeah, that place. anyway, they're also supposed to be going to New York again to sing at some fancy cathedral

Raven: that's St. Patricks Cathedral. and how do you know all about these kids? they're in Florida. we're in California

Beast Boy: I saw some information on them when we walked past the stage they were going to perform on

Cyborg: well does that mean you want to go back?

(Robin and Starfire were just listening to the conversations that were going on about the Cape kids)

Starfire: these choral kids from the Cape elementary, they are good performers?

Robin: from what Beast Boy is saying, sounds like it

Starfire: then may we go back again?

Robin: I don't know if they are going to be there this time

Beast Boy: they are. it says right here (he holds a piece of paper that had all of the perfommance that the Cape elementary kids would have for a while)

Beast Boy: (points to January 27, 2006) January 27, 2006. that's like, two days from now. I want to hear them sing. can we go there again?

Starfire: they sound like a wonderful chior

Cyborg: (now holding the paper) it says that they are directed by now one of the most greatest directors in the counrty. Mrs. Dorathy Graham. she teaches music at Cape elem.

Robin: I don't know. we probably should vote. who wants to go to Disnet again and see them perform too?

(Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg raised their hands to vote to go back to Disney)

Robin: Raven?

Raven: I don't care. as long as Beast Boy doesn't act stupid this time. last time he didn't act like I thought he would but I don't want to take any chances

Beast Boy: I won't act stupid. come on Rae. let's go again. and hopefully that there won't be any bad guy things happening this time

Raven: fine

Robin: then it's settled. we're goign to Disney again

Cyborg: how long we staying this time? a week? remember when we took that monorail through that hotel? we should stay there if we are staying there at all

Starfire: it looked like a nice place to stay for how long we wish to take the vacation

Raven: as long as I stay some place that doesn't look like a dump, then lets stay where ever

Robin: alright. the battle plan is set we stay at that hotel and go to Disney

Starfire: battle plan? there was a plan for a battle at the Disney World?

Raven: it's an expression Starfire. it means that we know what we are going to do and we don't need to plan at the last minute

Starfire: oh...now I see. when do we leave for the vacation?

(they all looked at each other dumb founded. they hadn't planed on a date to leave for their vacation)

Beast Boy: let's leave to day

Cyborg: if we leave today, there won't be anything to for 2 days. we would have done everything in practicly 1 day and go back another day to do the same thing? that's like fighting the same bad guy everyday and him doing the same thing. well, there are other theme parks like what you mentioned earlier. exept for Cedar Piont. that's on Ohio. we could go to those other ones for the rest of the vacation. but...

Raven: stop rambling on. why don't we just go the day before. that will give us enough time to get a hotel, figure out what we're doing, then it will be the next day then the chorus will be performing and then we'll get to watch

(they all loked at her like she was a genious)

Cyborg: woah, that was a good idea. I take Raven's word

Beast Bot: that was pretty good thinks Raven

Raven: whatever

Robin: okay then, January 26 is the day we go on vacation

(it was then the night before they would leave. they were all packing what they would bring. Except Cyborg because he doesn't really need clothes because of obvious reasons. He just needs to make sure that his battery is charged enough so that he can have a good vacation with his friends)

Robin: is everyone packed and ready for tomorrow?

(Beast Boy came out of his room, walked down the hall with his suitcase in hand. more like 2 hands but he could still carry it)

Beast Boy: I am

Starfire: I am as well prepared for our time together without worry. unlike the last time

Beast Boy: yeah, Mumbo ruined a good a good day. he made us miss those Cape kids

Robin: well, we can see them this time. so you don't have to worry about that

Beast Boy: who said I was worrying?

Raven: you seemed pretty upset the last time when we pasted the stage and when you grabbed that paper to see when they were coming back

Cyborg: and when you recognised a girl from the chorus, you practicly fell head over heels. I saw your eyes BB. Don't lie. I'm good at this kind of stuff. you know, she kind of looked like Terra. similar, but not exactly the same

Beast Boy: so

(when they stopped tormenting BB about the crush he had on one of the chorus students, they went to bed. but BB couldn' t sleep. he wanted it to be the 26 so they could leave and go to Disney. then he would want it to be the 27 so he could see that girl and see the chorus too)

(in BB's room obviously)

Beast Boy: why can't the days go by faster? I don't just want to see the chorus just because of that girl. do I?

(he kept asking himself questions until he fell asleep. he just wanted the days to fly by)

(the 26th day of January has finally come. they all packed their stuff into T-car, got in, and drove off to go on another holiday vacation. but that;s what they thought they were going to have. but what they didn't know about was that a bad guy was planning on ruining the titans' vacation)

(while they were in the car, Green Day's song "Holiday" was playing)

_Say, hey!_

_hear the sound of the falling rain_

_coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!)_

_the shame_

_the ones who died without a name_

Beast Boy: i don't get this song

Raven: well, do you like it?

Beast Boy: a little

Raven: well, i like Green Day so we'll keep listening to it

_hear the dogs howling out of key_

_to a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (hey!)_

_and bleed, the company lost the war today_

_i beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_on holiday_

Starfire: please, this band is called "Green Day"? why must that be? was there a day when the whole world was green?

Robin: it's just a catchy name for a band Star

Starfire: you can 'catch' the name?

Robin: it's just an expression to say that, um, it's just a made up name

Starfire: oh, i see

_hear the drum pounding out of time_

_another protester has crossed the line (hey!)_

_to find, the money's on the other side_

_can I get another amen? (amen!)_

_there's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)_

_a gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_i beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_on holiday_

_(hey!)_

_(say hey!)_

_"the represenative from California has the floor"_

_Zeing Heil to the president gasman_

_bombs away is your punishment_

_pulverize the eiffel towers_

_who criticize your government_

_bang bang goes the broken glass and_

_kill all the fags that don't agree_

_trials by fire, setting fire_

_is not a way that's meant for me_

_just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_i beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_i beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the best of our lives_

_this is our lives on holiday_

(it has been 2 hours since they left the tower and the city. Beast Boy was getting impatient like he did the last time. and everyone was getting annoyed with Beast Boy at this point)

Beast Boy: are we there now?

Cyborg: how many times do we have to tell you? driving a long ways takes a long time. so just be patient dude

(at that moment they passed the fake plane crash and the hanging pilot in the field on their left. the first time Starfire thought that the crash had really happened. but the others then told her that it was just fake and to just get people to laugh since most of the people that go to disney have a long drive. when they finally got to their hotel, it was about 8:30 or so)

Cyborg: man, we would have gotten her sooner if we didn't have stop so often to have 'some' people use the can

(Beast Boy just looked at the half metal teen with a scorn look on his face. they then reached their rooms and unpacked all their stuff that they brought. they all had seperate rooms like they did back at the tower. Jump city was sponsering the hotel that weekend. and Robin told the mayor some other heros that could help if their was any trouble. but they had to keep it quiet or villians would take this time as a free b)

(once they were settled in, they headed out to go get some dinner. it did take a while though because of the vegetarian and the carnivore of the group. but once they settled on a place, they went, ordered, ate, paid, and went back to the hotel. they walked around a bit before heading back to the hotel though. it was roughly 10:00, so they retreated back to their rooms, said their goodnights, and were off to bed. and if they went to bed sooner, they then would wake up faster to the next day and go to the magic kingdom and have fun like last time. just without the fighting)

(in BB's room)

BB: why can't the night go by faster? I want to go have fun. Iwant to see those chorus kids. I want to see that girl

(he stopped himself in mid-sentence)

BB thinking: 'do i really like that girl that i saw last time? i can't stop thinking about her. she probably has a boyfriend anyway so why bother liking her?

(he was debating with himself about that one girl)

(A/N: there is something about that girl that BB likes that they don't know about her 'special gift')

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(finally, it was the next day. all the titans were up and ready to go. they went down to get breakfast then hopped into the T-car and drove off to the magic kingdom. once they got to the magickingdom gate were you pay to park, Beast Boy looked out his window and saw 2 charter buses filled with kids. then what caught his eye automaticlly was the girl tha he saw before. she hadn't changed her look at all. her blonde hair, streak of brown hair ot the right of her face, and her black choker)

(the girl looked out her window and saw Beast Boy staring at her. she blushed. BB saw that and did the same. she then winked and started takling to her friends again before the bus she was riding drove off. BB couldn't believe it. she winked at him. the last girl that did that was Terra. but there was no way possible that she would ever come back)

Cyborg: yo, heeeeellllloooooo? Beast Boy? you there in your head?

(Beast Boy snapped out of his trance)

Beast Boy: wha?

Raven: you just saw that girl didn't you?

BB's thoughts: 'how did she know that!'

Beast Boy: uhhhhh

Robin: well, we're here again

Starfire: yes. and I hope that this time we don't have to fight anyone or anything

Cyborg: yeah, i just want to have fun this time

Beast Boy: well we did have fun last time didn't we?

Robin: yeah but we would've had more fun if Mumbo and Overload hadn'tve come

(once they parked, they went to the ticket booth to get their tickets. and right when they were getting there tickets, BB saw that girl with her conducter, chaperoen, and group. they were waiting to give some tickets to some people that they were waiting for. and right when she spotted BB looking at her again, one of the people in her group shouted and she was knocked out of her trance)

person: oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! look who's here!

(the titans looked at where the commotion was coming from and noticed that the person was pointing at them)

person: it's the teen titans!

(they all then ran over to them and started introducing themselves to them and started talking to their favorites. but one girl didn't run. she walked over to BB and when he noticed her, he stopped talking to the others and focused his attention of her)

Girl: hi

BB: hi

Girl: i'm Sadey

BB: Beast Boy

('Sadey, i like that name. just as beautiful as herself. fits her perfectly' Beast Boy thought)

Sadey: so, you can turn into any animal? any animal I choose?

Beast Boy: i don't like to brag. but yeah

another person: turn into a horse. that's her favorite one. she also just won a blue ribbon in a horse show just the other day

Sadey: Judy. not everyone needs to know that

Judy: well sorry. I thoguht you would like him to know. it's not like Rebecca told the others your secret. oops. was i suppoed to say that?

(Sadey was so red from her freinds telling Beast Boy all of these things that she was about to go and grab Rebecca and tell her what for. but right when her freinds were walking away, she felt Beast Boy grab her hand. she blushed and so did Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: so, what are you doing here? it's a school day ain't it?

Sadey: yeah, it is. but i'm performing with my elementary school here today

Beast Boy: really, we're going to go watch you. we planned, well, i planned, but you get my point. we missed you last year. did you hear about what happened?

Sadey: yeah, Mumbo and Overload came and made such a reck of the place. did yuo stay for the fireworks? i heard that they're awesome

Beast Boy: yeah, they were

(Sadey saw that her group was leaving but didn't want to leave her new friend. so she went u pto her conducter Mrs.Graham)

Sadey: mrs.Graham, can the titans come with us? you know, walk with us around the park today?

Mrs.Graham: well, if they want to. but they probably won't be let back stage. but yes, you just have to ask them if they want to

Sadey: thanks, Mrs.Graham

(Sadey then ran back to Beast Boy to ask the other titans if they wanted to go with them to the park. when Mrs.Graham saw how happy she was, she said something under her breath)

Mrs.Graham: i believe she will become one of them someday

(Sadey asked the titans if they wanted to go with her and her group to the park. they said they would and they all walked to the monorail together. once they were on the monorail, they all fitted in one car and when tehy reached the gates to get into the actual park, the kids raced there. the titans and the adults just walked. the ones who had bags had to get them checked adn once the were all situated, the went inside the magical world of Disney)

Mrs.Graham: okay, we're going to go back stage at 11:30. it is now 10:05 so we have an hour and 25 minutes. what are we going to do?

Judy: let's go to the Mickey's phillhar magic

Rebecca: yeah, that sounds fun

Sadey: if that's alright with the titans

Beast Boy: I agree with Rebecca. i heard it's fun

Cyborg: I like 4-D things

Starfire: 4-D?

Robin: it's like 3-D but they add smell, air, and water to the show

Raven: what the heck. let's just go

(they all walked over to fantasy land and waited in line for Mickey's phillhar magic. once they got in, they got their opera glasses, they waited again for the doors to open and find some seats. once they sat down, the show started and while they were watching it, air was blown at them, aromas of delicious food, and even water came at them. but the water came in a spray action, not by the buckets. when the show was nearly over, Donald was blown out ofd a tuba and appeared at the back of the theater. he was stuck in the wall. once it was over, they walked for a while and got a little something to eat to hold them over until later when it was actually time for lunch. then they still had time before they had to be at the brown doors so they debated on what to do next then went to the 'it's a small world' ride. Sadey and Raven really didn't want to go. but they were over ruled by the others. so they got in line for the dreaded ride, got in the boat, and looked at the singing and dancing dolls, which in some cases was really creepy. when the ride was over, the kids thought it would be fun to race to the brown back stage doors. they all started running. BB caught up to Sadey, threw her on his back and turned into a horse. she knew what it meant and thought that it would be fun. so she asked him to canter and he did. they passed the others and got their before any of the others did. when they got to the doors, they all started laughing)

person: that was not fair. you had help from a hero

Rebecca: yeah. that wa totally not called for

Judy: i call re-match when we're done singing

Sadey: hey, it's not my fault that i'm so irrisistable adn a good singer and dancer and rider and sing languager

Rebecca: okay, enough with the bragging. and i don't think that there is such a word as sing languager

Sadey: so i make up words, so what. it's not killing anyone is it?

Judy: not yet it's not

(they all started laughing. they then started to make up games to pass the time. they also met up with one of their other friends Jennifer. but they called her Jenn. tehy did a game that involved them in falling into the person behind them's arms and the last person would have to catch the person infront of them without letting the others fall. the titans joined in except Raven. Cyborg was the last person. good thing they could all rely on him. first it was Jenn, then Rebecca, Judy, Sadey, BB, Starfire, Robin, then Cyborg. they were all laughing. but when it was time for the girls to go back stage and get ready for the performance, they said good bye and then walked in the brown double doors)

BB: good luck

Sadey: thanks

(she gave him a little hug then ran after her friends. BB was a little drawn back by what she did but did like it)

Cyborg: come on BB, let's get going to tomorrow land to see your girlfriend

(Cy got BB's attention. the changeling gave him a bahful, but also aggravated look. once they got to tomorrow land, they reached the galaxy palace theater adn took their seats)

(when all of the chorus had changed into performance attire, they took the buses to back stage, got off, formed 3 lines, then walked on stage. the curtain was down while they got into place. then Mrs.Graham took Sadye and the other soloist Megan Turner to talk to them on where they will stand for their solo's. when she was done speaking to the both of them, she pulled Sadey off to the side and spoke to her)

Mrs.Graham: now, is your chocker turned on?

Sadey: yeah

Mrs.Graham: good. we don't want to have a repeat of what happened last time

Sadey: i know

(she started to remember bits and peices of what happened when she first discovered her gift. it was her first time performing her solo. right when she started to sing, her first word she sang turned disasterous. sonic waves flew out of her mouth, knocking everyone out of their seats, she tried to stop but ehr voice would not siese singing. after she took a breath, her voice sounded beautiful again but this time, she knocked everyone out. the audience, the chorus, Mrs.Graham, the theme park operaters, visitors, everyone was sleeping like a rock. some people died on some rides that day because of numerous reasons. when she stopped remembering, she started to feel her eyes tearing. Mrs.Graham saw she was about to cry and reassured her that it wouldn't happen again)

(then the announcer introduced them, Sadey got into her place as so did Mrs.Graham, teh curtain flew up, and eveyone in the audience cheered. Sadey heard Beast Boy over everyone else. she then lost memory of the past and looked into the present. then the music came on and they started singing. once it was time for Sadey to sing her solo, she went up to the microphone, held it in her hand, and when her music started to play, she sang on the right cue, her voice matched the song too perfectly. she was suprised that no one was falling asleep or being physically blown away by her vocals. when it was time for the chorus to join her in singing the song, they did. and when she had to sing a loud, long note, she held it beautifully. when the song was over, she bowed japanese style and everyone went crazy. she got a standing ovation. Beast boy couldn't keep himself from jumping like a monkey literally! and when the audience settled down, the performance went on. and when it came for the final song 'light the candles', the dancers including Sadey walked off stage. the song came on, the singers sang and the dancers danced. when they finished the song, the dancers came to the front of the stage and bowed. then they backed up and bowed with the rest of the chorus. the curtain lowered and the kids walked off stage. once all the kids got back on their buses, they went back stage once more to change and have fun for the rest of the day)

Sadey: dude, we messed up bad on the end of our dance

Jennifer: are you kidding? we did worse then bad. we did totally, outrageously, crazily terrible beyond the disasterous piont

Sadey: is there such a piont?

Jennifer: i don't know. but all i know is that we didn't do as good as we did in the practices

Sadey: you can't disagree with that

(once Sadey, Jenn, Judy, and Rebecca were changed, they waited for everyone else to finish changing so that they could go and spend the rest of the day having fun with the titans. once they were allowed to head back to the brown doors, they raced again but this time was the same as the first. Sadey won again without Beast Boy's help. she actually won hands down. when they got through the doors, Beast Boy came running up to Sadey and her freinds)

Beast Boy: dude, that was awesome. I have no clue why we missed you last time!

Sadey: hey, you said my word. no one says my word unless i say so

Beast Boy: what?

Jenn: dude, she says it's her word. she likes it too much

Judy: yeah, she used to get mad at me if i didn't ask her to use it on a day to day basis

Sadey: but you can use it. i know you have used it longer then i have

Beast Boy: sweet. so your not going to get mad?

Sadey: nah

Rebecca: okay Sadey. we're going to get you to go on the haunted mansion ride

Sadey: oh great

Beast Boy: what? you scared to go on it?

Jenn: she's tryed to go on it since she was in 3rd grade

Rebecca: hasn't ever been a time when she hasn't come out of it crying in fear

Judy: she's never made it to the chairs

Sadey: shut up

Beast Boy: don't worry. i was scared of it last year when i came hear with the other titans

Jenn: problem solved. let's go on thunder mountain, get lunch, then go on haunted mansion

Sadey: just my luck (sarcastic)

(they walked to fronteir land and waited in line for thunder mountain. once they were in the front of the line and another train coaster came and tehy got on it and so did other people. Sadey had her hands up the whole time, screaming and laughing at the same time. the others had thei hands up every once in a while. when the ride was over, they all got off and went to get some lunch in fronteir land. when everybody was done eating, they went to the haunted mansion. while they were in line waiting, her girl freinds were reassuring her that the ride wasn't that bad. to Sadey, she felt like she was 5 again. once they were all inside, they came to a big room adn it filled with alot of people. when they acme out of the room, they all stood in another line and once they reached the chairs, they sat 2 people in each. Robin and Starfire in one, Cyborg and Raven, Beast Boy and Sadey, Jenn and Judy, and since the chaperoen was Rebecca's mom, she went with her. when Sadey got scared, she grabbed Beast Boy's hand. and for a coinsidence, he got scared at the same time and went to grab her hand too. when they relised what they did, tehy looked at their hands, then at each other, blushed, and let go. they did that a few times during the ride. once it was over, they all came out and debated on where to go next)

Judy: space mountain! we planned that on the bus

Rebecca: yeah, ditto

Sadey: awesome

Beast Boy: sweet. how many times we riding it?

Sadey: not sure

Mrs.Graham: why don't we take it one step at a time

chaperoen: yes. give me your bags and go ride

Cyborg: well, come on y'all, let's go!

(they all raced this time except for Raven. Sadey had won again. since it was a week day, not many people were there so they didn't have to wait outside. tehy all walked right in and waited in line. they waited for about 15-20 minutes for them to get into the actuall line. when they were in line, htey asked each other whowas riding were. since there was 9 of them and there can only be 6 people per ride, 3 would have to wait for the next one. so Sadey, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Judy, Jenn, and Rebecca went first. Sadey really wanted to ride in the front so they let her. then Beast Boy sat right behind her. after they went through the flashing light tunnel, they came to the real part of the coaster and right after they went over the first drop, the power went out. all of the cars stopped, lights (stars) on the cieling were nolonger shining. the glow on the sides of the cars were'nt glowing. there was no more joyful screams. they were replaced by terrified screams. then they heard many sinister laughs. Beast Boy, and Cyborg freed themselves. they helped the girls out too)

Jenn: Sadey, could you

Sadey: way ahead of you

(after Sadey said that, she closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them. bleams of light came out of her eyes and gave a clear view of where to step)

Cyborg: whoa. not only are you talented, but your also

Beast Boy: like us. how come you didn't tell us?

Sadey: because of what happened before when i first relised that i had powers. i don't like to remember it

Judy: we all don't

Rebecca: even though we couldn't see or hear what happened, she told us and we just looked around and saw

Sadey: it's a long story i don't want to even summerize. there's more to it then just my eyes

Cyborg: everyone has a story like that. something they keep locked away until it turns around and bites you back

Sadey: fine, i'll tell it later. let's just figure out what's happening here

Beast Boy: ditto

(they all found their way out of the roller coaster room and ran into Robin, Starfire, and Raven. they figured out that Sadey had powers and also wanted to find out what was going on. they first got everyone on the ride, and waiting for the ride out safely then went to go find out the problem. they heard the laughs again. they were more loud this time. they seemed to be closer. then Sadey and Starfire pionted their lights to the direction that the laughter was coming from. then they saw who was behind it. there stood the H.I.V.E. 5 **_without_** Jinx, and Punk Rocket)

Raven: I don't suspect that you guys are here to have a good time are you? (sarcastisly)

Billy Numerous: if ya mean fun as in playin' in this chicken coop ya'll call a theme park, then yer' cerrect

Mammoth: we heard were you were so we wanted to get some pay back from what you did to us last time with her sister or whatever over there

Raven: Dove is my cousin. and you leave her out of this

Gizmo: what're you going to do about it witch?

Sadey: this!

(Sadey's eyes turned red and blasted Gizmo clear across the riding room. the other guys just watched him fly. then they turned thier attention to the titans and Sadey. they looked at Sadey wondering who she thought she was)

Robin: titans GO!

(Robin looks at Sadey)

Robin: you can help if you want to

Sadey: sure

(Raven took on Kid Wykkyd, Sadey against Punk Rocket, Cyborg against Gizmo, Beast Boy against Mammoth, Robin facing See-more, and Starfire facing Billy Numerous. they chose who they were going to fight and then went on and fought. Beast Boy turned into a bee, flew onto Mammoth and stung him right in the butt really hard. he yelped in pain and rubbed his sore behind (A/N get it? bee hind!) (Sadey was on the ground starring up at Punk Rocket who caught her off gaurd and strummed his sonic guitar)

Sadey: sweet guitar. well, you like music too huh? well get a loud of this

Punk Rocket: well, thanks for the hey, what are you talkin' 'bout li...

(he was cut off by Sadey touching her diamond on her chocker and it blinked red when she toucned it. she saw it blink and opened her mouth and exhailed. it totally made Punk Rocket do a double take of what was going on. she had the same sonic waves as his guitar did. but the were coming from her mouth. he was thrown off his feet the same way as what happened to Gizmo. he landed on his guitar and it hurt him quite a bit but it didn't break his guitar though. he got up, swung the guitar at Sadey, she ducked, then punched him right in the gut. he grunted when he landed. she stood proud of herself above Punk Rocket. she was too filled with pride that Punk Rocket swung his leg around and knocked her off her feet and on her butt. he stood up and was about to bang his guitar right on top of her. but Beast Boy tranceformed into a rhino and butted Mammoth into Punk Rocket. Beast Boy helped Sadey up onto her feet)

Beast Boy: you okay?

Sadey: yeah, i'm fine

Beast Boy: this is getting old. i just wanted to come here and have a day of fun without the bad guys inturupting

(then all of the titans and Sadey were back to back facing who they were fighting)

Raven: well, that seemed like a big word for you didn't it Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: i might not say them or act like i'm smart all the time but that doesn't mean that i don't know some big words

Sadey: hey Raven. do you mind covering everyones ears except mine? i'm tired of this. i want to have some fun so i'm going to end this

Raven: why not you?

Sadey: because i don't need to

(Raven did as she was instructed and covered everyones ears including her own with her powers. then Sadey touched her chocker again but this time it flashed green. she then opened her mouth and sang a note so beautiful like she did on her solo earlier that day. the titans could hear the note but the effect that was happening to the bad guys wasn't happening to them. the witnessed the H.I.V.E. 5 and Punk Rocket become drowzy and staggering like they were drunk. they all then fell to the ground and were sleeping like rocks. Sadey stopped singing, touched her diamond again and it blinked blue and she could speak normal again)

Starfire: that was remarkable!

Robin: awesome

Raven: i usually have something to say. but this time i'm out of words

Cyborg: i agree with Raven. i'm speechless too. talented all the way

(they all comented Sadey on defeating the bad guys. before they left space mountain, they fixed up what they had damaged inside and let people get back oin the ride. they didn't have to wait at all because the people were so greatful for them being there that they were let infront of the line. they finally rode space moutain. when they came out, they went to go on something that wasn't fast or anything. but it wouldn't be the 'it's a small world' thing. they went on the blue line transportation thing that lets you see all of tomorrow land. when they passed the 'buzz lightyear' adventure thing, they didn't see it because it was being fixed. but once they got off, they went to fronteir land again and got some dinner. Cyborg bought a turky leg. Beast Boy couldn't look at him the whole time he was eating it. once they all finished their food they had time for one more ride before the fireworks. since it was a warm January, they thought that they would go on splash mountain. that way they went on all the mountain rides. Raven and Mrs.Graham stayed behind and didn't go on the ride. Beast Boy and Sadey sat in the front because the wanted to get super wet. and right when they were going down, they all screamed with joy and when they hit the bottom, SLPASH! water splashed all over beast Boy and Sadey. when they got off, Beast Boy turned into a dog and shook the water off. Sadey just used a mirror to reflect the beams from her eyes on the mirror onto herself to dry herself off. when they got off, they started towards tomorrow land. tehn they passed a stand where they sold crazy looking hats)

Sadey: cool! i want one

Jenn: me too!

Starfire: these hats are very humerous

(Sadey bought the mickey wizard hat that blinked. Jenn bought one that was a wierd top hat that was sort of like yin and yang but with the mickey sign instead of the dot. Rebecca bought that same thing as Jenn. and Judy bought the same one as Sadey. then they all went to tomorrow land and watched the fireworks. the colors and patterns were spectacular. left and right were fireworks blasting. and when the Sadey and her friends went to a suvanier shop to buy some suveniers. while they were inside, the titans were talking about something. when the girls came out, Robin walked up to Sadey)

Robin: well Sadey, we thought it over and it wasn't hard to descide. we wish to become an honorary titan

(Robin held out a communicater to Sadey. she reached out and took the communicator)

Sadey: wow. so how i'm i supposed to react?

Beast Boy: well, you could accept it and become on of us

Sadey: i would like that. we all could keep in touch

(then they said thier goodbyes and went their seperate ways after they got off the monorail. the kids headed towards the bus parking lot and the titans went to the car parking lot)

Sadey: bye BB

Beats Boy: see ya

(Sadey gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. BB and Sadey both blushed then she ran off after her friends)

(BB was really taken back by her acitons. he just stood there after she left. once she got on the bus, she looked out the window and saw BB walking off with the other titans. he looked back and saw her looking at him. he just waved and walked on. Sadey waved too. then the bus headed off and soon her bus was out of sight)

(in T-car)

Cyborg: yo BB, you still thinking about your girlfreind?

Beast Boy: would you stop saying that?

Raven: he's right. you seemed all over her. more than you did with Terra

Starfire: she is a nice girl though

Robin: yeah

Cyborg: so BB. ddid she tell you her story?

Beast Boy: yeah. but i want to ask her if she wants me to tell

(BB pulles out his communicator and pages Sadey)

(on bus)

Judy: soooooooo, did you have fun with your boyfriend today?

Rebecca: yeah, you could totally tell that you like him and that he likes you too

Jenn: a cute powerful couple. just as cute as Robin and Starfire

Sadey: why do you guys think that?

(then her communicator beeped)

Jenn: hey, what's with your communicator?

Sadey: i think they want to see if the connection to my communicator works or something

(she pulls out her communicator and opens it. she then saw Beast Boy)

Sadey: hey BB. what's up?

BB: you know the story on how you figured out that you had powers? i was wondering if i couyld tell the others

Sadey: sure. it doen't matter to me

BB: okay. i just wanted to get your permission

Sadey: sure. you didn't need my permission. hey guys (said that to the others)

Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg: hey

Sadey: well see you around

BB: later

(closed communicator)

Judy: what was that about?

Sadey: Beast boy wanted to know if he was aloud to tell the others titans my power story

(in T-car)

Beast Boy: well, story time

(story told like it was)

(flash back 1 year)

Rebecca: come on Sadey. we still need to get some seats

Sadey: i know. but don't tell me, tell Judy. she's the one whose slow

Judy: who you calling slow?

Rebecca: just get your butts over here

Sadey and Judy: we're comin'

(when they got on the bus, their chaperoen made sure that all of her kids were on the right bus. and when everyone was on the bus including the other performers, both buses left the school. while the bus was rolling, some kids were sleeping because it was so early. some talked and some listened to music. then Sadey dropped her cd case that had her cd in it)

Sadey: darn it. hey becca, can i borrow your migit light?

Rebecca: sure

(she closed her eyes in fustration and held out her hand for the light. when she opened her eyes, they glowed. she was suprised as was her freinds)

Judy: whoa. how did you do that!

Rebecca: you're pretty much your own flashlight

Judy: yeah. but that is sooooooo cool!

(some others saw what she just did and then the whole bus was silent and everyone was looking at her. then whispers filled the bus. she closed her eyes again hoping that her light eyes will stop shining. she opened them again but they still shone. she closed them again but longer. she opened her eyes again and they were back to normal. everyone then went back to what they were doing but still didn't stop whispering)

Sadey: what the heck? what is wrong with my eyes?

Judy: by the lookes of it to me, you have a power now. you need a name

Rebecca: Judy. that won't help. flashlight girl here doesn't need a name. we can still call her Sadey. but now she can look for her cd without my light

Judy: true

Sadey: can we stop talking about my eyes already?

Rebacca and Judy: sure

Sadey: thank you

(when they got to disney, all the kids got off the buses and went to their chaperoens. when they got with them, they went to the monorail station and got on the next one that arrived. while they were riding the monorail, the girls were looking out the windows. once they reached the other monorail station, all the kids and adults got off and went to have their bags checked for those who had bags. when everyone was inside, they figured out how mych time they had and when they had to be at the brown doors next to the "pirates of the carribean" ride)

Mrs.Graham: okay, we're early so we have more time. we have about an hour and 45 minutes. so what are we going to do first?

person: the 'it's a small world' ride

most of the kids: (moan)

same person: it's just a suggestion

Judy: let's go on thunder mountain

chaperoen: that's not very close to teh doors

Rebecca: how about the mickey's phillhar magic then?  
majority of people: yeah

Mrs.Graham: let's go then

(while they were heading to mickey's phillhar magic, Judy, Rebecca and Sadey spotted their other performance buddy Jennifer)

Judy: JENN!

Jennifer: JUDY!

(they ran at each other and jumped into each others arms literally. Judy and Jenn knocked each other down. they all laughed and teh adults just smiled and looked at them. once they were all aquainted, they headed onward to Mickey's phillhar magic. when they got there, they all got their opera glasses, and waited to go inside the theater. once they were in, they sat down in some seats and watched the show. when it was over, they waled out and bebated on were to go next. they wanted to go on thunder mountain but it was to far out of the way and had not enough time to go there, wait in line, go on the ride, then ride it, then walk back to the brown doors. so they went on 'it's a small world' instead)

operater: okay, file in the boat please. keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times. no smoking or eating, and please no flash photography

(once they were instructed on what not to do, the boat moved and the ride started. they went around and saw all the dancing and singing dolls. one it was over, they all walked off and headed to adventure land. once they got there, some other people were there before they were. they thought that they would be first since they were with Mrs.Graham. and to pass teh time, they made up a game called falling people. the smallest person would stand in the front of the line and fall into the person behind them's arms. then the person behind them would catch them and teh pattern would continue teh chain until teh last person and caught the person infront of them and not let the others fall ontop of him or her)

Sadey: okay. it's Jenn, the Rebecca, Judy, then me

Jenn: cool

(when they got in the orde that Sadey said, Jenn fell back into Rebecca's arms, then Judy's, then Sadey's. Sadey stumbled a little at first but didn't let the others fall. they did it again and again but the last time they did it, they did it falling foward. but Sadey still faced the same way. she never let the thers fall. when a disney personell came out to welcome them to Disney, they listened to what he had to say and then followed him backstage. they got to the dressing rooms and the boys were on the other side of the curtain and pushed on it as a joke)

Boys: (laughing)

Sadey: if you guys come in here i will hurt you so bad, it won't be funny anymore. got it!

(the boys stopped laughing and knew who they were being told by and stopped)

Sadey: thank you

Jenn: yo, you're like powerful

Judy: you should have seen her on the bus this morning. her eyes glow

Jenn: no way! let me see

Sadey: no. not right now

Jenn: please?

Sadey: no

Judy: come on Sadet. show her

Sadey: don't call me Sadet. only my boyfreind can call me that

Jenn: who? Joe? he's your boyfreind?

Judy: yeah, last year you couldn't stand him. now your going out with him?

Sadey: so. he's funny and cute. i like funny guys. got a problem with it?

Rebecca: just leave her alone guys. her life is turning completly upside down

Sadey: tell me about it

Rebecca: no. you don't know what i mean. just because you have powers now, that's not what I mean. it's Joe

Sadey: what about him?

Rebecca: he wanted me to ask you if it was okay if you two would like to be just friends

Jenn: huh?

Judy: what?

Sadey: WHAT?

Rebecca: that's what he said

Jenn: whoa

Sadey: (sigh) oh well. another guy down. he probably wouldn't like me now anyway

Jenn: whoa. I never thought that you would take it so easy

Judy: me neither

Rebecca: ditto

Sadey: okay, okay, enough about me okay? it's getting anoying

the 3 girls: fine

(once they were all changed, they came out of the dressing rooms and put their clothes bins under their bus. when Sadey put hers under the bus, she went to go stretch with the other dancers. when she was done stretching, she went to go talk to her friends. but before she reached them, she spotted the guy that had a life long crush on her. he stared at her while she was stretching. he was always mean to her boyfreind Joe but now that he heard that he broke up with her, he was happier now. he walked up to her and put his arms aroung her waist and put his head on her shoulder. she struggled to free herself from him)

Sadey: Nathen! get-off!

Nathen: (whispering in her ear) i heard about you and Joe. he broke up with you didn't he? he was never good for you. but tell you what, i could

Sadey: get off me pervert

(she saw tired of struggling and then came up with a plan to free herself. she stopped struggling and turned around to face him)

Sadey: should i tell you what i think about us?

Nathen: sure

(Sadey then closed her eyes to thin slits and leaned in a little. he did the same thing. then she pulled back and punched him right in the nose. he let go of her and held his nose. he sat on his butt and Sadey glarred at him)

Nathen: ow, you broke my nose!

Sadey: and you lost some teeth, and you got a big brouse on your cheek

Nathen: you son of a

Sadey: watch your mouth. their's little kids here

(all the people who saw what she just did stared at her while she walked away from Nathen. she had her eyes in thin slitts while she walked away. she caught up with her friends who were suprised that Sadey would do anything like that)

Sadey: i'm fed up with him. he's gotten on my last nerve too many times

Jenn: so you punch him?

Sadey: that's the only way to get that pervert off my ass

Judy: Sadey!

Sadey: sorry. he just get's me so mad sometimes. and i believe that's not the only time that i'll have to do that either

Jenn: you really hit him hard. harder then you ever hit something

Sadey: yeah. i feel stronger for some reason. but Nathen is just such a perv and he will not leave me alone. if he comes at me one more time, i will hurt him so hard that he'll need to see a doctor. he just won't take no for an answer. everytime he come up to me, he tries to hit on me. whenever he saw me with Joe, he would piss him off. and i don't like to be around Joe when he's pissed off. and now that he and i aren't together anymore, he'll probably not leave me alone till i agree to go out with him. he just makes me so

(right when she was saying her last sentence, she closed her eyes, and balled her fists. she opened her eyes right after she says mad)

Sadey: MAD!

(when she opened her eyes, red beams came out of her eyes and went right through the over hang that shaded the chorus kids. some screamed and ran out from under the over hang)

Sadey: what the heck is wrong with me and my life!

(she then fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands. she could not uinderstand why all these things were happening to her. light eyes, Nathen, now lasers are coming out of her eyes)

Sadey: why is my life being screwed?

Jenn: it's okay Sadey. be glad it's just your eyes and not your voice. and also be glad that you have the American Tears solo. I bet everyone would kill themselves to have your solo. that's always the favorite song at every performance

Judy: yeah. your back up girl, she sings through her nose. it sounds nothing comparred to you

Sadey: thanks. but nothing can help my life from going back to normal

Jenn: hey, where's Rebecca?

(while Sadey was talking to her friends, her back up girl Lisa was talking to her friends)

Lisa: what the fudge is wrong with her?

friend: yeah. first her eyes glow on the dark, now she shoots lasers from them?

other friend: well, i would keep my distance from her. knowing how easily she gets angry and she would probably is even more mad since her boyfriend broke up with her

Lisa: are you serious! her and James broke up

friend: it's Joe. how could you ever forget such a popular person

other friend: yeah, he's like one the onle popular people at his school including Sadey

Lisa: hellooooooo? i'm popular too. who cares about Sad-e over there. now i can have Joe all to myself

other freind: ew, you like him too?

Lisa: it's only to make me more popular

friend: hello, you won't be anything to him. he probably already misses her. he really likes her

Lisa: oh shut up. come on. let's go tell Mrs.Graham what she did

other friend: i'm not coming. i don't want to get her even more depressed

friend: yeah, news about her travels fast. it will eventually get to Mrs.Graham. but probably slightly twisted

Lisa: then let's tell her how it was

other friend: that's pretty much standing up for her

friend: tell you what Lisa, if you're going to go that low on gossoping more about Sadey, then i'm not going to be a part of it anymore

other friend: yeah, what you did to trick one of her friends' boyfriend to give you her friends number then giving it to another boy that sounded like Joe and told her friend that he wanted to be just friends with Sadey was really low

Lisa: i'm just doing what i do best

(behind a pillar was Rebecca, listening to the whole conversation. her eyes went wide when she heard what Lisa did. got her boyfriend tricked out of her phone number, gave it to some other bot that sounded like Joe and asked to break up with her. Lisa then walked away pissed at her friends)

Rebecca (whisper): i knew that wasn't Joe. he would never want to break up with Sadey

friend: what was that?

Rebecca: he he

other friend: you listened to the whole thing

Rebecca: yes i did

friend: will you tell Sadey that the whole break up thing was a hoax by Lisa?

Rebecca: you bet i will!

(Rebecca then ran as fast as she could in her performance outfit to tell Sadey that Joe still loved her. when she finally reached Sadey, Judy, and Jennifer, she was out of breath and tried to tell Sadey the truth)

Rebecca: Sadey

Sadey: yeah

Rebecca: Joe...he...still...like...you...break up...Lisa's fault...I...heard...them talking...about...it...they tricked...my...boyfriend

Jenn: yo, slow down, catch your breath and start over

Rebecca: ...okay...

(takes a breath)

(right when she took a breath, all the kids were called to get on the buses)

Rebecca: i'll tell you on hte bus

Sadey: kay

(all the girls got on the bus and so did the other kids. they took seats in the back so others didn't stare at Sadey. Rebecca then started to tell Sadey about Lisa's plan)

Rebecca: as i started to say, Joe never did break up with you. nor did he want to. it was all a plan of Lisa's. she tricked my boyfriend into telling her my phone number and gave it to some other guy who called me and sounded like Joe

Sadey: that prat is getting on my nerves. she has annoyed me for the last time. i would put up with it, but this time she went too far

Jenn: don't get mad and close your eyes again. you don't want the bus to explode

Sadey: true. i'm dangerous now. tell you what? i could tell her off and if she stands her ground, then i can blast her

Judy: Sadey, now you want to set an example for these kids. don't be so happy and negative at the same time

Sadey: he he. my bad

(once they reached the back of the stage and everyone was lined up in 3 rows except for the dancers who came on last, they all walked on stage with the curtains down. once it was time to raise teh curtains, they all stode staright, and waited for Mrs.Graham to come infront of them and conduct. after they were introduced, they sung the national anthem. then did some other patriotic songs. then it was time for Sadey to come up front and do her solo, she walked up and took teh microphome out of the stand and held it a good distance away from her face. then music the came on. right when she sang the first word of the song, she didn't sound like she was singing at all. she actually saw sonic waves flow out of her mouth. she wanted to stop but they just kept on coming. when she finally closed her mouth to let the chorus take over and not sing herself, she thought what the heck just happened and took a breath and mouthed the words until it was time for her to sing the highest and longest notes in the song. when that time came, she took another breath and sang. this time it did sound like she was singing. but then started to notice that the audience was starting to get a little drowsy. and so was hte chorus. the chorus started fading away and passing out on the floor as so was Mrs.Graham. hten everyone was out cold. the audience, chorus, music player people, everyone)

Sadey (thoughts): oh my gosh. what the heck is wrong with my life! there must be someone who can help

(she then jumped off stage and went to see if anyone wasn't affected by her vioce. she went all over tomorrow land. she went to every ride. no one. she went to frontier land, still nobody to be found awake. toon land. not one person was found consious. but what she did find was what she would never like to see again. she saw dead people on rides. some got thrown out of their cars on the roller coasters and got run over by the next one right on the tracks. some were crashed in cars on the speed way track in tomorrow land. kids and adults. some others recieved serious damage to the head when they fell to the ground. some fell ontop of others and got lucky. but the perosn they fell on wasn't so lucky)

Sadey: my god

(but when she said 'my god', sonic waves came out of her mouth)

Sadey (thoughts): i can't even speak. never again can i speak. what about my singing career? my dream?

(she got really upset about these thoughts. then something good popped into her head. she knew a fairly good scientist. he's wonderful with technology. mabey he can cure her. and if not, at least build something that will keep her vioce from going all haywire. Sadey then pushed something on her earing and a screen came out of her hanging necklace. then the scientist appeared on screen)

scientist: why hello Sadey. what may i have to this unexpected call?

(she found a piece of paper and a pen from a souvenier stand and wrote this)

'_my vioce is screwed. it creates sonic waves, and makes people fall unconsious. can you cure me or build something that will make my vioce the same again?_'

scientist: well that's a big problem now isn't it?

(writes) '_bigger then you think_'

(she then swivells the screen to show the scientist the damagethat her vioce has caused. then she turned it back to her)

scientist: oh my word. i'll probably have something thought out when you get here. press your other earing

(the screen went blank then back into her necklace. she then touched her other earing and then vaporised into thin air. when she reached the lab that the scientist was located, she re-appeared and ran as fast as she could to his office. when she reached his door, she flew through it and went to locate him. when she did, he had already figurede a solution to her problem)

scientist: this. it will keep your powers under control

(he held out a black velvet chocker with a semi-big diamond with a gold rim around it)

scientist: when you press it once, it will blink red and then your sonic waves will be the only thing that you can produce. when you press it again, it will blink green. then you will be able to only produce your knock out voice. then you press it again and it will blink blue. then you will be able to speak without blowing anyone away or knocking them out. and when your not sure of what setting it's on, just trace your finger on the gold rim and the diamond will blink the color of what setting it's on

(he then hooked it around her neck. when he let go, she felt around to the back to see if it was secure. but when she felt he back of her neck, she couldn't feel a groove of some sort. she then wanted to ask him if it would ever come off. but she didn't know what setting it was on. so she found a mirror and went to it. she then traced her finger on the gold rim and the diamond flashed blue)

Sadey: i can talk again. woo hoo!

scientist: yep. you certainly can. when i biuld it, you can be certain it works

Sadey: oh thank you, thank you, thank you! but what would happen if it falls of and the diamond breaks? what if the velvet snaps?

scientist: it won't. that velvet, i modified it to cling to the other piece

Sadey: huh?

scientist: it melts into the other piece. it won't ever come off. unless you ever want me to take it off. then it will

Sadey: i don't think that i'll never want to take it off unless i want to kill more people. well, i better get going, hopefully people are finally waking up

scientist: yes, you better get a move on

Sadey: see ya latter dude

(she then touched her earing again and vaporised into thin air once more. then she re-appeared at disney and thank goodness that people were finally waking up. but no one saw her appear in thin air. she then rushed to her friends to make sure they were okay. then she went to Mrs.Graham and helped her up onto her feet)

Mrs.Graham: wha, wha, what happened? Sadey, you look like you just witnessed a murder

Sadey: i kind of commited many

Mrs.Graham: what!

Sadey: it was an accident. honest! my voice now produces sonic waves and i can make people fall unconsious. and that's what happened just now on my solo. i just figured out that i have powers. i now have this (pionts to chocker). it will keep me from doing anymore damage

(Sadey then explained to the others and the inhabitants to Disney that she was the one responsible and that she was deeply sorry. then the police came, ambulance, fire fighters, the whole shabang. then the chorus continued from 'American tears', Sadey's solo. this time it was sung correctly and then the performance went on. when the performance was completed, the audience gave them a standing ovasion. they went off stage and back on the buses. they then wen to the dressing rooms to change and play for the rest of the day. Sadey was one of teh first ones to get to the dressing room again. she changed and waited for her friends. while she was waiting, Nathen came up to her again)

Nathen: yo, what happened back there?

Sadey: none of your buisness

Nathen: you still bummed out about Joe dummping you?

Sadey: wow, i guess that news about me and him doesn't travel as fast as i thought it did now does it? (sarcasticly) if you haven't heard, it was all Lisa's big joke

Nathen: heck, why bother with him anyway?

Sadey: i'd watch it if i were you. i can get you off my back in 3 easy ways

Nathen: name 'em

Sadey: my eyes, my voice, and the old fashion way, pounding you

Nathen: your eyes and your voice? yeah your eyes are beautiful, and your voice is like chimes but how can they affect me?

Sadey: like this

(she closes her eyes for a few seconds, then opens them. they glowed white then turned red. she then blasted Nathen against a wall. he slid down then stood up, but he had some difficulty. then she touched her diamond and it blinked red. seh opened her mouth and sonic waves flew out and knocked Nathen against the same wall again. he fell again. he stood once again. he was holding his ground. Sadey was getting fed up with Nathen. she was going to get him out of her life once and for all. she then touched her choker again and it blinked green. she signed to her friends to tell the others to close their ears. good thign that Nathen was stupid or he would've did the same. then Sadey sang a note so soft yet so beautiful that Nathen started to get drwozy then fell to the floor unconsious)

Sadey: that's what you get for messing with me

(she turned her back to him then walked away. then she and her friends walked with the others to meet up with Jenn's parents who would take them around for the day and then take them home)

(end of flash back story)

(the other titans listened to Beast Boy tell Sadey's power story for the longest time. and when they reached the hotel ,they still stayed in the T-car wanting to hear the story)

Cyborg: whoa, power girl

Starfire: that was sad but good

Raven: i'm just as speechless as i was before

Beast Boy: i'm just telling it hte way it was told to me

Robin: well, you made it pretty clear on what happened

Starfire: i also feel bad for Sadey. that nathen boy was really giving her problems. as was the Lisa. she was really rude correct?

Cyborg: yeah man. she had it hard that day

Raven: tell me about it

(they all then hopped out of the T-car adn went to their seperate rooms. when Beast Boy got to his room, he pulled out his communicator and paged Sadey)

(on bus)

(everyone was asleep except the driver and Sadey. they all had a fun filled day and were pooped form all the excitment. Jenn was sleeping and had her head resting on Sadey's shoulder while she looked out the window. she then heard her communicator beep a little of the titans theme song. she pulled it out and opened it)

Sadey (whisper): hello? oh hey BB. what's shakin'?

BB: nothin'. just got back to the hotel after staying in the T-car for a long time telling the others your story

Sadey: really? they thought that it was stupid didn't they?

BB: no, they actually felt bad for you at some parts like with that Nathen dude

Sadey: eh, not like i didn't expect that to happen. i wouldn't be suprised if Starfire was the one who was more sympatetic the the others

BB: what does that mean?

Sadey: what sympathetic?

BB: yeah that word

Sadey: that means what you said. feeling bad

BB: oh, gotchya'

Sadey: sooooooo, what you doing?

BB: ah nothing. just laying on my bed and talking to you. i just wanted to know how you were doing

Sadey: i'm doing fine. fell asleep here and there. we're now in Fort Myers. almost to the school

BB: hey, mabey you can come up to the tower sometime and check it out

Sadey: that would be great. but would the others mind?

BB: not at all. we've already talked about it

Sadey: sweet. but i'de have to finish atleast this school year before i go anywhere on visits

BB: hey that's okay. if anything, Cy can teach you anything you like

Sadey: i bet i can teach him a thing or two too

BB: oh yeah? like what?

Sadey: well, like how to ride a horse for instance. and correctly. know how to sit correctly at the trot, canter, and gallop

BB: i bet you could

Sadey: i bet it hurts you when he rides you bare back at the gallop doens't it?

BB: tell me about it

(they just talked for the rest of the time about random things. when Sadey's bu spulled into the school, she told Beast Boy that she would talk to him later and shut her communicator)

Jenn: so wat did Beast Boy have to say hmm?

Judy: yeah, spill

Rebecca: ditto

Sadey: i thought that you guys were asleep

Jenn: little miss gullible

Sadey: well, he invited me over to the tower some time

Jenn: no freakin' way!

Judy: heck are you serious

Sadey: possitive

Rebecca: you got to take us with you

Sadey: just get to your parents and just go

(they all went to their own parents' cars adn got in. once Sadey got into her own parents' car, they turned around to ask why she looked so happy instead of tired likde the others were)

dad: hey there big soloist. why you so happy? ain't you tired

Sadey: if i told you guys you wouldn't believe me and then i would have yo prove it to you

mom: try us

Sadey: okay. i'm a teen titan

dad: you can't be serious

mom: he's right. you must be joking. you still have to finish middle school. yuo can't go fight bad guys in between classes

Sadey: i told you that i'de have to prove it to you

(Sadey pulls out her communicator and shows it to her parents)

Sadey: and Beast Boy invited me to come and see the tower some time

mom: you can't just leave school. yuo need to finish

Sadey: Cyborg can teach me things

dad: is Cyborg the green one?

Sadey: that's Beast Boy. Cy's the half metal one. Starfire's the alien with the red hair. Robin's her boyfriend; the one with the black spickey hair. and Raven is the one with the purple hair and red mashekra on her forehead

dad: let's just go

(Sadey's dad started up the car and sped off towards home. once they got there, Sadey grabed her stuff frustratedly and ran inside the house. went to her room and flopped onto her bed. she pulled out her communicator and placed it beside her. she was angry at her parents. they know that her dream was to become a Teen Titan. and now that she is one, her parent's don't approve it)

Sadey (thinking): they know clearily well that i always wanted to be a Teen Titan. they were my idols. they are the only things that i ever talk about. they liked to see me happy. why can't now be one of those times? on one of the funnest and biggest days of my life, my parent's turn it dark and ugly. why today? why now? why ever? this is my dream. i'm glad that i have Casper

(she stopped thinking about her parents when she thought about her horse Casper. her pure white gelding. he was her closest friend. closer then any friend that Sadey ever had. it seemed like when she talked to him that he actually understood. Sadey then got off her bed, left her room, left the house to go to the barn in the large backyard to see Casper. when she walked i the barn, Casper peeked his head out from his stall. when he saw Sadey coming, he pricked his ears up and whined a cheerful hello)

Sadey: hey boy, how you doin'?

(she walked up to him and started stroking his head and rubing his velvety muzzle. she just wanted to go ride him in their big pasture right now but it was too dark to ride)

Sadey guess what?

(Casper nugges her and pricks his ears again)

Sadey: i'm a Teen Titan. remember me telling you about them?

(he bobs his head up and down)

Sadey: do you remember who they are if i tell you clues and ask you if they are right?

(he bobs his head again)

Sadey: okay. is Starfire the alien?

(he bobs his head again)

Sadey: good. next one. Cyborg is all green and can turn into any animal?

(Casper shakes his muzzle from left to right in a no manner)

Sadey: good. another one. Robin is the one with all the gadgets in his belt?

(Casper bobs his head)

Sadey: wow. here. this is a long one. now, who is the one who was supposed to destroy the world by unleashing his or her father Trigon? is it (1) Cyborg (2) Raven (3) Beast Boy (4) Starfire or (5) Robin?

(Casper tapped his hoof on teh ground 2 times and stopped and looked at Sadey)

Sadey: correct! you got a 100! you practiced didn't you. you good boy

(he just whinnied softly. she kissed him on the muzzle adn then told him that she would see him in the morning. then she got an idea and took out her communicator and paged Beast Boy. she wanted to show him her horse)

(Beast Boy was about to fall asleep when he heard his communicator beep. he rushed to it and opened it)

Beast Boy: hello?

Sadey: hey BB

Beast Boy: hey Sadey. what shall i pay for this call?

Sadey: i wanted to show you Casper

Beast Boy: Casper? isn't that a movie about a ghost or something?

Sadey: well, yes there is but i'm not talking about that. i'm talking about **_my_** Casper

Beast Boy: yuo have a ghost?

Sadey: no, no, no. i have a horse. not ghost. his name is Casper. say hello to Beast Boy Casper

(Casper whinnied happily)

Beast Boy: you really like horses don't you?

Sadey: you can't tell?

Beast Boy: was it obvious today?

Sadey: i would expect that it would have gone through yor think skull and into your brain when we were talking while i was still on the bus (jokingly)

Beast Boy: hey, i don't pay attention much. if you haven't figured that out yet

Sadey: actually i have. and so does Casper

Beast Boy: the horse does tricks?

Sadey: you can ask him and titan question and he'd know it

Beast Boy: can i ask him one?

Sadey: sure

Beast Boy: okay. Casper, is Robin and Starfire a good couple?

(Casper bobbed his head)

Beast Boy: smart. here. try this. is my real name John?

(Casper shakes his muzzle)

Beast Boy: well, then what is it? Larry?

(shakes his mujzzle again)

Beats Boy: Wilfred?

(shakes muzzle again)

Beast Boy: Garfield?

(Casper bobs his head)

Beast Boy: impressive

Sadey: i never taught him that. i didn't get that far in teaching him. i guess i left the note cards on the chair infront of his stall. he probably read it and memorized it

Beast Boy: smart horse. you would never trade him for anything would you?

Sadey: never

(then Sadey's mom calles her from the house to come back to the house and go to bed)

Sadey: well, mom's telling me to hit the hay. see ya later

Beast Boy: kay. see ya

(both close their communicators)

Sadey: good night Casper. see ya tomorrow. bright and shiney

(he whinnies then pulls his head back into his stall then goes to his usual laying spot and lyed down and goes to bed)

(Sadey walkes up the house and goe up to her room, changes, brushes teeth, then goes to bed)

(the next morning, Sadey woke up, got breakfast, got dressed, then went to the barn)

(just a few hours away was a waking Beast Boy. he got up and got some breakfast in the lobby. he wanted to call Sadey but wasn't sure if she was up yet. so he gave it some time. then he couldn't stand it. he needed to talk to somebody he knew. the other titans are still sleeping and he knew no one that was in the lobby. so he pulled out his communicator and pages Sadey)

(Sadey hears her communicator beeb and pulles it out. she opens it and sees Beast Boy looking at her through the communicator)

Sadey: good 'morning BB

Beast Boy: good morning to you too. what's up?

Sadey: nothing but the cieling.

BeastBoy: hey that's my joke

Sadey: oh well. i can be funny too. is no one else up and you needed some one to talk to?

Beast Boy: your good

Sadey: i do what i can

Beast Boy: sooooooo, what do your folks think about you bieng a titan?

Sadey: my mom hates the idea. she wants me to finish school and so does my dad

Beast Boy: Cyborg can teach you all you need to know

Sadey: i told them that. they still don't like the idea of me fighting bad guys. they think i'll get too many injuries

Beast Boy: did you tell them that you fought guys yesterday?

Sadey: sure did. my mom went nuts. she said '_what were yoy thinking! yuo could've hurt yourself very badly. you could've gone into a coma. you coud've died!_' teh list goes on and on

Beast Boy: eh, parents. what you going to with 'em?

Sadey: when i'm out of 8th grade, i'm taking Casper with me to the tower when i come

Beast Boy: it will take you a long time to get to the tower. i mean, Florida to California? a long ways

Sadey: well, hten i better high tai; my butt out of here when school lets out now shoudn't i?

Beast Boy: wait, so your planning on running away?

Sadey: it's not really running away. i'll leave a note for them telling them were i am

Beast Boy: well, if you say so

Sadey: i'm just glad that there's only a month left of school. oh, and guess what?

Beast Boy: what?

Sadey: my birthday is soon

Beast Boy: how soon is soon?

Sadey: like 2 weeks

Beast Boy: you serious!  
Sadey: serious like a heart attack

Beast Boy: wow. cool! how old will you be then?

Sadey: 14

Beast Boy: cool. well, the others are finally waking up so i better go

Sadey: okay dude

Beast Boy: see ya later

Sadey: ditto

(they both closed their communicators and went along with what they were doing)

Cyborg: talking to Sadey?

Beast Boy: hey, you didn't call her my girlfriend! yeah!

Cyborg: how's that a good thing?

Beast Boy: if you remember that part of the story about Joe. you'de know. besides, this morning before i called Sadey, i patched things up with Dove

Cyborg: good. now Raven will like you again

Beast Boy: huh?

Cyborg: as a friend

Beast Boy: that's wha i thought you ment

Cyborg (turns toward the door were he sees Starfire coming through): hey Starfire. you're up

Starfire: yes i am awake. good mornign friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg (she hears the door open and sees Robin come out)

Starfire: Robin, you are awake. good morning

Robin: same to you Star

(Cyborg then sees the door open again and Raven walkes in)

Cyborg: hey Raven. your in the land of the living

Starfire: land of the living? frind Raven was dead?

Raven: no Star. it's just another way to tease some one that they are awake

Starfire: oh. i see

Beast Boy: well, Sadey's birthday is in two weeks

Cyborg: well we better get a move on today and et back to the tower and make her room

Robin: yeah

Starfire: so which theme park shall we visit today?

Cyborg: let's go to Sea World

Beast Boy: yeah. pack up our stuff, check out, then head on there

Robin: sounds like a plan to me

Raven: whatever

(they all went back to there own rooms and gathered all of their stuff and packed it in there bags. they went to the check out desk and checked out. packed all of the stuff in the trunk, and sped off towards Sea World. once there, they parked, paid, got tickets, and went in. they went everywhere. they saved Kraken for last. they fed the dolphins, fed the stingrays, and saw the Shamoo show. Raven kept a field around her while they were in the splash zone. she was out numbered. the others got soaked by the icy water. when it was getting late, they headed over to Kraken)

(Starfire read all the writings on the walls. she didn't know what a Kraken was)

Starfire: these writings of the story of the Kraken, it is just a myth yes?

Robin: in some places it is. some people did believe in it

Starfire: so this Kraken is not real?

Robin: no. it's not

Beast Boy. yes! were next

(the next coaster came and the people on it got off then the gaits holding the other people waiting to get on opened and let on 4 people per row. Raven didn't want to ride so she just walked over to the other side and waited for them to get back. so the other 4 titans all fit in one row perfectly. Cyborg sat on the left, Starfire next to him, the Robin next to her, then Beast Boy on the right. then the coaster moved foward. they went up a big hill. they reached the top, then went down a small drop. then they saw the bigger drop and went DOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN! all the people on the roller coaster screamed including the titans. but it wasn't out of fear. it was mostly out of sheer fun. but for Starfire it was both. Beast Boy and Cyborg put their hands up in the air the whole time. Robin did too. but Sarfire kept hers down. they went under tunnels, upside down, loopdey loops, twists and turns. then they came back to the place were they got on and got off)

Beast Boy: that was totally awesome!

Cyborg: wow, i didn't think you would keep your hands up the whole time

Robin: okay guys. it's getting late and we have a long drive infront of us

(they all then left the park. it was about 7:34 and they did have a long drive. once they actually got to the tower, they were all tired. Robin had to carry Starfire to her room again. not like he hated to. then they all went to their rooms and went to bed)

(with Sadey)

Sadey: mom, i'm a titan and there's nothing you can do about it!

mom: oh yes there is

Sadey: what then?

mom: i don't know but when we figure it out, we'll tell you

Sadey: well, i'm telling you one thing. that when this school year's over, i'm heading to titans tower

dad: no you're not young lady

Sadey: yes i am. and if you think that i'm going to turn stupid for not bieng in school, then you're soooo wrong. as i told you before; Cyborg can teach me what i need to know

mom: how? he doesn't know what you need to learn

Sadey: so he didn't get to finish high school becase of his accident. so what!

dad: i always thought that he turned himself half robot because it would be cool

Sadey: no! he had an accident. he was the dude in **_THAT_** accident. his real name is Victor Stone

mom: that was him? oh my goodness

Sadey: and he can teach me what i would need to know okay!

dad: we still think you should finish school all the way

Sadey: well sorry to burst your bubble but after 8th grade, Cyborg's my teacher. Beast Boy even cleared it with him

(when Sadey said that she stormed of to her room. she now hated her parents. they weren't happy for her dream coming true. she always wanted to be a Teen Titan. even her parents supported the dream. but now that she is one, they think that it's the most dangerous idea to ever appear on the face of the earth)

Sadey: the sooner school's over the better. and i can bring Joe with me too. he's pretty much as good as Robin is at fighting. and he hates his parents too. they never pay attention to him. he even says

(Sadey then climbes out her window and goes to the barn. runs to the tack room gathers up Casper's saddle, pads, and bridle. goes into his stall, tacks him up, takes him out, hops up, and rides away. she goes down many streets. then she finally went down the final one and went to a canter)

(with Joe)

(Joe was looking out his window, then starring at the phone. he wanted to hear from Sadey some how. she would sometimes ride by his house on Casper. he liked Casper. the last time Sadey was in danger was when they were in her barn one night camping out pretty much. then in the middle of the night, 2 guys came and took her. he then ran to Casper and got right on his back. he then galloped out of the barn on bareback! he caught up to the car, then ran past it. got way ahead of it, then stopped. he gave Casper a signal to rear up. when the car came closer, Casper reared. then when it came 10 feet away from his hind legs, he came down. smashed the front of the car. pretty much bent in half. but Sadey wasn't hurt because while the kidnappers were scarred out of their pants about her horse hurting them, she reached to the front seat and unlocked the car. she then jumped out right before Casper landed on it. then he heard something. he heard many things. sounds like hooves on concrete. he stuck his head out the window and looked left and right. then he saw Sadey riding up to the house)

Joe: Sadey!

Sadey: Joe!

(Joe jumped out his window, slid down the slant in the roof, then fell to the ground landing like a cat. when she reched the house, she dismounted Casper and ran to Joe. he ran to her. they then shared a passionate kiss right then and there. when they pulled apart, they looked at eahc other. looking like they had something to say)

Joe: you have something to say Sadet?

Sadey: well, while i was at Disney, we ran into the Teen Titans

Joe: no way!

Sadey: that's just part of it. after the performance, we all including the titans then went on the rides like last time. but when we were just at the begining of Space Mountain, the power goes off

Joe: no

Sadey: yes. and then we hear laughing. evil laughs

Joe: really? who were they?

Sadey: they were the H.I.V.E. 5 and Punk Rocket. but Jinx wasn't there. she's a goos guy now. works with Kid Flash

Joe: yeah i know

Sadey: well anyway, we fought them

Joe: wait, you fought bad guys? which one?

Sadey: Punk Rocket

Joe: you beat him?

Sadey: don't all the good guys beat the bad guys?

Joe: yeah but, you fighting?

Sadey: hey, when Lisa pulled a prank on Rebecca, having another guy that sounds like you call her and say that you and i just wanted to be friends, Nathen heard that you and i suppossedly broke up. he then wrapped his arm around me and woudn't let go. then i turned around, faked wanting to kiss him. he fell for it. hten i sligged him right across the face. he just pisses me off

(Sadey was about to close her eyes but Joe lifted her head to make sure she didn't)

Joe: don't close those beautiful eyes

Sadey: i only will if you want me to

Joe: well, i also have something to say

Sadey: what?

Joe: check this out

(he let's go of Sadey then goes to the big tree they have in the yard. rolles up his sleeves, wrappes his arms around it, then lifts it out of the ground. then when he put it back, he goes over to Sadey and says something)

Joe: and now i can measure how tall this thing is **_without_** climbing up it

Sadey: how?

Joe: watch

(he goes over to the tree, takes out a rope that has marks on it. he then floated up while letting the rope unravel. when he reached the top. he saw how high it was and floated back down)

Sadey: you can fly and you're super strong!

Joe: yep. you want to listen to music in my room?

Sadey: sure

(they go up to Joe's room and he turnes on Green Day. Boulevard of Broken Dreams was the first song)

_I walk a lonley road_

_the only one i've ever known_

_don't know were it goes_

_but it's only me and I walk alone_

_i walk this empty street_

_on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_were the city sleeps_

_and i'm the only one and i walk alone_

_i walk alone, i walk alone_

_i walk alone, i walk a_

_my shadow's the only one that walkes beside me_

_my shallow hearts the only thing that's beatin'_

_sometimes i wish soemone up there would find me_

_today i walk alone_

_i'm walkin' down the line_

_that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_on the borderline near the edge and were i walk alone_

_meet between the lines what's fucked up and everythings alright_

_check my vital signs_

_and no i'm still alive and i walk alone_

_i walk alone, i walk alone_

_i walk alone, i walk a_

_my shadow's the only one that walkes beside me_

_my shallow hearts the only thing that's beatin'_

_sometimes i wish someone up there would find me_

_today i walk alone_

_i walk alone, i walk a_

_i walk this empty street_

_on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_were the city sleeps_

_and i'm the only one and i walk a_

_my shadow's the only one that walkes_

_my shallow hearts the only thing that's beatin'_

_sometimes i wish someone up there will find me_

_today i walk alone_

Sadey: i like that song

Joe: me too

Sadey: do you want ot come to Jump City with me when school's over?

Joe: sure

Sadey: i told titans all about you

Joe: really?

Sadey: yeah. they asid you sounded really nice. but they don't know about you now

Joe: why's that?

Sadey: they don't know you have powers

Joe: oh yeah. right. so how we going to get to Jump City?

Sadey: my parents promissed my another horse for my birthday so you can ride the other one

Joe: sounds like an idea to me. but how long will it take

Sadey: few days probably

Joe: what about food and money?

Sadey: the professer can help us with that perdicament

Joe: huh?

(Sadey forgot that Joe wasn' the brightest person in the world. she just gave a little smile)

Sadey: i swear that after that Disney experience, that you and Beast Boy should hang out more often

Joe: and perdicament means what?

Sadey: it's another word for problem

Joe: oooooooooooohhhhh. okay. gotcha. sooooooo, do you want to bring some other things? music? entertainment?

Sadey: a Green Day cd should be good. or your ipod nano. that be even greater

Joe: so how long will it take us again?

Sadey: depends. we can either go by horseback which will be fun but take a while. or we can have the professer tellaport us to the tower. but that won't be any fun

Joe: but you seeing shops? i don't think so. you like to spend, spend, spend

Sadey: not all the time

Joe: majority

Sadey: mr.smarts is coming out of his shell. he's using bigger words now. you just won the big prize

(she was trying to sound like a game show hostess)

Joe: oh really? so what's my big prize hmmm?

Sadey: how about we just finish this year nd hi-tail our butts ouit of here?

Joe: fine. but i don't want to wait 5 weeks to go on a road trip. you know how much i like those

Sadey: yes i do but you'll just have to wait this time ok?

Joe: okay

Sadey: i'll just call Beast Boy and you can tell him your good news

Joe: my good news? what good news?

Sadey: okay, mr.smarts has now left the building. think Joe. your good news ain't that you've kissed me

Joe: okay, ummmmmm, iiiiiiiisssssssss iiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt thaaaaaat i figured out that i've got powers?

Sadey: there ya go. now i'll call him and you can talk

Joe: but i've never met the guy

Sdey: first time for something. don't worry. if you think that any of the other titan guys are going to take me away from you, then you worry too much. Robin had Starfire. Beast Boy has Dove. she's Raven's cousin. and Cyborg i think likes Bummble Bee. the one i told you that is with the Titans East

Joe: who said i was being a worry wort?

Sadey: i said nothing like that. i said htat if you thought that any of the other guy titans were going to take me away from you, then you worry too much. that's what i said

Joe: okay. give me the phone

Sadey: for what?

Joe: i'm going to talk to Beast Boy aren't i?

Sadey: i believe you forgot about my communicator. you can see him and talk to him. or the others

Joe: oh yeah. i knew that

Sadey: hey, Beast Boy? you there? it's Sadey

(Sadey said into the communicator. then Beast Boy could be seen on the other side)

(through communicators)

Beast Boy: hey! what's shakin'?

Sadey: oh, i'm at my boyfriends house right at the moment. and he wants to tell you something

Beast Boy: does it involve him getting powers?

Sadey: hey, how did you know?

Beast Boy: i kind of hacked into the titans computer and into your communicator. and i heard the whole conversation. even the others

(Sadey and Joe both blushed at what Beast Boy said. had all the others really hear their conversation?)

Beast Boy: don't worry. oh, and when we're done with the suprises, we'll come and get you

Sadey: you got suprises for us?

Beast Boy: yep. and we're almost done. oh hey Joe

Joe: um, hey

Sadey: so how long is it going to be until we can come?

Beast Boy: not sure. but we'll come and get you when they're done

Joe: sweet. cut school early

Sadey: yeah. no more of that homework junk

Beast Boy: well, that's one thing you get out of when you're with us

Sadey: so, Joe's a titan too?

Beast Boy: don't know. Robin's the main person who gives out the communicators. oh snap. gotta go. Mad Mod is at it again. see ya'!

(Beast Boy ended the conversation and shut his communicator)

Joe: sweet. not much school left until we get out of here

(a few days after Beast Boy talked to Sadey, the titans were 99.9 finished with their rooms. although it was a school day and it was about 1:24 in the afternoon, Cyborg and Beast Boy took a road trip to go get Sadey and Joe)

(at Ida S. Baker High School)

(Sadey and Joe were in math when an office aid came into the room and handed the pass to the teacher. she read it and her eyes went big)

teacher: Sadey, Joe, gather up your things. you got some visitors to take you home

(Joe looked at Sadey and Sadey looked at Joe. then they looked at the teacher. then Sadey looked out he window. she was now glad that they had a window in the room that looked out over the parking lot. then Sadey saw Cyborg's T-car. then Sadey looked at Joe and smiled a huge smile. then Joe did the same thing. the class snob, Stephanie just starred at them in discust and made a rude comment)

Stephanie: lucky, but it's not like a give shit about you guys

Sadey: shut your mouth or will i have to shut it for you, prep?

Stephanie: oh, i'm so scared. yeah right, your too much of a goodey goodey to do anything to me

Sadey: well i'm glad i won't have to put up with you anymore then? and i'm glad i'm good because i'll be that until i die. and you'll just burn

Stephanie: well how can you tell your going to be good for the rest of your life? got any proof of it?

(the class ooed and starred at the girl talk fight going on. the teacher just watched)

Sadey: yeah i do. and i can show you i right now

(she dug into her pocket and pulled out her communicator. the class just goggled at her. Stephanie didn't have anything to retort with. then all of a sudden the class erupted into millions of questions)

Student: you know them!

another: your a hero?

another: what can you do?

another: how did you meet them?

Sadey: wel, yes, i guess so, you don't want to know, and at Disney world

teacher: come on you two. i would like to finish my lesson. and Stephanie you need to shut your mouth or a refurl is coming your way

Stephanie, Joe and Sadey: yes Mrs.Hanigen (A/N: i made up the name. i'm not sure if that teacher exists at Ida Baker)

(Joe and Sadey packed up their back packs and walked out of the room. they kept on laughing all the way to the office. when they got there, they opened the door and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy. Sadey ran up to Beast Boy and hugged him. Joe walked up to Cyborg and introdued himself)

Cyborg: give me some skin dude

(Joe and Cyborg slapped hands and just smiled at each other. after Sadey and Beast Boy had their re-union, she introduced Joe to Beast Boy. then they walked out of the school, went to the T-car and drove off)

Sadey: so were we headin'?

Cyborg: first your house Sadey. then Joe's house

Joe: why's that?

Beast Boy: you'll need to gather up some things and leave some things behind

Sadey: like what?

Cyborg: like for one thing, you can leave your school stuff home. and get some clothes and stuff like that

Joe: so you mean that we are

Beast Boy: Teen Titans

(Beast Boy turned around in his seat in the front and handed Joe a communicator)

Cyborg: and we knew about your horses Sadey so we brought a trailer with us

Sadey, Joe, and Beast Boy: you did?

Cyborg: yep

(they all talked about random things the whole way to Joe's house. then he got his stuff he would need, left his school stuff, and got back in the car. then they drove to Sadey's house. she got the things that she needed, and left her school stuff, put her things into the trunk with Joe's, and went to the barn. she and Joe gathered up the tack and washing stuff for Casper and her new mare Lilly, an all white appalusa with black spots here and there. then Joe got Casper out of his stall and took him the to trailer then Cyborg set up in less then ten seconds because of the tech that was inside it. then Joe loaded up Casper while Sadey was getting Lilly. once she got her and loaded her up, they all got back into the car and drove off towards Titans Tower)

(while they were in the car, Sadey brought some of her cd's as did Joe. but of course, Joe let his girlfriend listen to her's first. she handed a cd to Cyborg and he played it. it was Kelly Clarkson. since they all knew it, they all sang to it. but Sadey sang the best out of them all since she was a professional at singing. the first song way 'Breakaway')

_da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da da_

_grew up in a small town_

_and when the rain would fall down_

_i'd just stare out my window_

_dreaming of what could be_

_and if i end up happy_

_i would pray (i would pray)_

_trying herd to reach out_

_but when it tried to speak out_

_felt like no one could hear me_

_wanted to belong here_

_but something felt so wrong here_

_so i prayed, i could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway _

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

(then the next song came on and it was 'Since U Been Gone')

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone _

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again, and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

(then Behind These Hazel Eyes)

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..., anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

(the cd just kept on playing songs until it ended with Beautiful Disaster. then Joe asked to play one of his cd's. he played Green Day, American Idiot cd)

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation to judge the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America. _

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the aryan nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones you're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the aryan nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones you're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the aryan nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones you're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

(then they all didn't like the next song so they skipped it to the next song)

_Say, Hey! _

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, Hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

(then the next song came on)

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

(they then took out the cds and just listened to the radio. and when there was nothing good on, they would just talk about random things. but some how the subject of recieving powers came up)

Joe: hey Cyborg, how did you get to what you are now?

Sadey: Joe!

Cyborg: it's okay Sade. well, i had a bad accident and i had to either get cybernetic parts or die. so my dad took some untested tech and placed it in me. that's pretty much it dude

Joe: whoa. was the accident the car crash that happened?

Cyborg: yep. 10 car pile up. mine on the bottom and crushed beneath all the others

Sadey: snap. that must of hurt

Joe: no dip sherlock

Sadey: hey! hey BB, what about you?

Beast Boy: well, me and my family were in Africa. all 4 of us. mom, dad, sister Heather, and me. then a serious disease got us all. but it had different side affects on all of us. our parents' side affects weren't so good. they died. Heather became a purple human cat. you know, with the tail and the ears and the fur. and as for me, well, you know pretty much since you know about us all

Joe: yeah, she made me study you guys everday after school. it was like having a second school. no it wasn't like a second school. it **WAS** a second school, with the homework and the tests and the grades. you get my point

Sadey: i wasn't that harsh on you

Joe: yeah you were

Sadey: shut up. no i wasn't. ok, do we have anything better to talk about?

Cyborg: this might not be the most perfect thing to talk about but it would be funny. most embarrasing moment

Joe: ooooooooooooooohhhhh, which one. i've got plenty

Sadey: ditto

Beast Boy: who want's to go first?

Sadey: heck i'll do it. okay, one time, when i was in...um...5th grade, the school had a code red practice. when we all sat down, lights are off and everything, and it's all quiet. then you here a huge fart. everyone laughed. even i laughed but i was totally embarrased

(the T-car was filled with laughing and the others telling about their most embarrasing moments. then they finally got to Jump City. Joe and Sadey were taking in their new home. they starred at the pizza place, gazed at the big streets. this was going to be great to them. bigger city, no annoying people they hate to see everyday weekday at school, no more homework, this, was heaven)

Joe: so this is your city? it's way bigger then our's

Sadey: this is going to be great

(Cyborg drove until they got to the water's edge. then he pressed a button that made the tires flip out and fire up and they flew out over the water)

(at tower)

Starfire: gasp i see them. they are coming!

(Cyborg parked the car on the outside first so they can get out Casper and Lilly. once they were out, Cyborg put the trailer away and parked the car in the garage)

Cyborg: we got a few suprises for ya. follow me

(he led them to the side of the tower and there was a barn made with special tech that Cyborg did himself. Sadey ran up to him and gave him many thank-you's. so then Casper and Lilly were put into seperate stalls and then Joe and Sadey were led inside. they were greeted by the other titans and then showed to their new rooms. Sadey's room was all red with a different color and breed of horse on each wall. Joe's room was simpler then Sadey's but had rocker and country stuff inside it. plus they both had pc's so they could keep in touch with their parent's. they both thanked the titans and then, the alarm went off. they all raced to the computer and Robin typed on the key board as fast as he could. then he pressed enter and up on the screen was Kardiak attacking children at the park again)

Sadey: a big machien heart with a mind of it's own? wierd

Raven: trust me, you'll see worse

Robin: TITANS GO!

(he ordered. they all flew and ran out the doors. Joe and Sadey were having mixed emotions at that time. they felt confused, happy, scared, nervous, and couragous. it all felt too wierd. while the others ran to the waters edge, Sadey and Joe ran to the small barn. there, in his stall, all ready with his saddle, and bridle on, was Casper, waiting to know where he was going and wanted to go. Sadey guessed it was part of the barn. that the horses would get saddled up when the alarm went off. but Lilly wasn't saddled up yet because she still needed to get used to the new things that were happening. so Sadey ran to Casper, opened his stall, got on his back and raced to the edge. once there, they saw the others flying and riding off. what Sadey saw was that a road appeared to be connected from the city to the island. 'guess Cyborg installed it so we could run out of here when trouble comes' Sadey thought. so she gave Casper a few kicks to the stomach and he started to gallop to catch up to the others and to find out where he was going)

(once Sadey, Casper, and Joe caught up to the others which didn't take long at all, Robin told them what was going on and where to go)

Robin: okay, Kardiak is at the park again trying to take kids for whatever reason

Joe: so what you're saying is that we have to stop a heart thing from kidnapping kids before we find out what he, it's, going to do with them before we learn the hard way

Robin: right

(they all got to the park and saw Kardiak. all the kids started to run towards their parents. Kardiak then tripped one little boy and started to suck him in. the little boy yelled. Raven chanted and threw Kardiak to one side. Sadey scooped him up while cantering past and took him to his parents)

parents: thank you

(they ran off with their child and Sadey returned to the fight along with the others. Beast Boy was trying to get out of the suction of Kardiak but was having a little trouble. Joe and Starfire flew over to him and helped him out. Kardiak wasn't going to give up so easily though. he threw off Joe and Starfire let go and flew out of his reach. but Joe wasn't so lucky. he fell to the ground and he didn't move. he was knocked unconscious. Sadey wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt him. she started galloping towards him. but before she reached him. Cyborg and Raven were thrown infront of her. Casper abruptly stopped before trampling them. Sadey saw that they weren't in such bad shape as Joe was but they were pretty banged up (not in the sexual way). Now Sadey didn't expect her first fight to turn out like this. she couldn't handle it. Casper walked off towards Joe and nudged him. he didn't respond. now even Casper was unhappy. he started tossing his head and whining shrilly. he started galloping towards Kardiak. Sadey took one hand off the reins and touched her diamond on her choker. raven saw that Sadey reached up to her neck and summoned up the strength she had and used her powers to block all the titans' ears from whatever setting she was using. Sadey pressed the diamond and it blinked red. she then screamed and serious sonic waves came ouf of her mouth. Kardiak turned his attention to Sadey. but before he could react, her sonic waves pumbled him back about 50 yards. Casper galloped over in the over-sized heart's direction and jumped right over him. then Casper reared and kicked Kardiak backwards)

(then Raven got to her feet and chanted)

Raven: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!

(she created a bubble and Sadey threw him in there once dismounting Casper. then Sadey pressed her diamind twice and it blinked blue then green. then she ran to Joe and figured out that he was unconsious)

Sadey: Raven, we have to get him and the others back to the tower

Raven: right. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos

(Raven chanted her incantation and teleported her and the others back to the tower and into the infermary. once they were all there, Raven took kardiak to jail and came back to help Sadey heal the others)

(Raven watched Sadey as she cleaned out wounds on Joe and bandaged them. then she moved onto Starfire. she just noticed a few scratches on her and throught that she would clean them just to be on teh safe side. Raven was impressed with her doctering everybody)

Raven: where did you learn how to docter people like that?

Sadey: i may be a blonde but i'm not that stupid. ummmm, my dad comes home from work sometimes with cuts and scrapes. and one time he flew off the front of his bike and torn some skin off the tip of one of his fingers. it just hung there. it was gross. but, my mo told me what to use and how to use it and i've done it ever since. and my grandma was a nurse back in her state, Michigan. or was it Ohio? eh, i can't tell the difference between all he stories of the two states.

Raven: wow. hey, about that blonde thing. um, i have a cousin that i haven't seen since i left Azerath. god i miss her. she's pretty much the only family i have left.

Sadey: but u have Arella. and...

(Sadey stopped when she was about to mention Trigon. the sorse of all darkness. the one pure evil one who destroyed the world and took it over. but he was gone now)

Sadey thinking: 'better stick to happy thoughts. happy thoughts. happy thoughts'

(Raven was about to look at Sadey when she as about to mention her father but she stopped before she did. Raven just continued helping the others. tehn Joe started to stir in his bed)

Sadey: Joe? are you okay?

(Joe opened his eyes and looked at Sadey. he then saw that he wasn't outside anymore. he looked at himself and saw he had some scratches no himself and on the others too)

Joe: did we win? is that big heart thing where he belongs?

Raven: yeah. i took him to jail. it was your girlfriend who really got him. then rest of you kind of got beat

Joe: so. Sadet's strong. i wouldn't be suprised if she did take him down

(Raven raised an eyebrow when she heard him call Sadey Sadet. then she and Sadey rolled her eyes at him)

Joe: what?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(later after everyone was out of the infermery, they all wen ton with what they do when there sin't anything bad going on in the city. Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to play gamestation. Starfire and Sadey went horseback riding through the park. Raven went to her room to meditate and read since she didn't want to go with Star and Sadey. And Robin and Joe went to spar in the gym)

(with Starfire and Sadey)

(when Starfire changed into a pair of pants, she and Sadey went to the barn and went to see Casper and Lilly, then saddle them up. Casper poked his head out of his stall first then gave a small whinny of hello. Lilly did the same but didn't whinny)

Starfire: Sadey, which shall you ride and which shall i ride?

Sadey: well, Lilly is still new to teh riding thing so i'll ride her and you can ride Casper. have you ever rode a horse before?

Starfire: no. i have not even seen one before. hey, why is he nudging me?

(Starfire giggled when she asked why Casper was nudging her. Sadey giggled too. then Lilly started to follow Casper and nudge her too)

Sadey: they must think we have treats for them

Starfire: i guess so

(when the horses figures out that they weren't getting treats, they stopped nudging and the girls went to get the saddle's and bridles. Sadey showed Star how to saddle a horse with Casper, then she helped Starfire saddle Lilly but let her do most of it. she caught on pretty quick too. then Sadey showed her how to put a bridle on a horse. Starfire did that good too. when they were all ready to be riden, Sadey also showed Star how to mount a horse. but for her, all she had to do was float. when they were on, they gathered their stir-up's and rode out into the city towards the park)

Sadey thinking: 'this is going to be a very new edition of my life. and it's going to be great'


End file.
